Something off about Charlie
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The bears are very used to Charlie's loud, sweet- if a bit awkward- behavior. And they've gotten used to it. But when Charlie starts acting a bit off- even for him- the bears gotta figure out what's wrong. Before it takes a nasty turn.
1. Tardy

**Soooo. I've been looking around and there really isn't too many Charlie fanfics out there. So, I thought I'd take a break from what I'd normally write and make one myself~ I love We Bare Bears, and always wanted to see a fanfic like this. So. Here's to hoping I'm not the only one~**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

The day began like any other. Ice Bear cooking them up a nice morning breakfast, Panda pulling up some cute videos, and Grizz being his upbeat, cheerful self. Another great day in the cave. But today... despite all the nice vibes in the cave. There WAS something a-miss. Charlie.

The bears had invited Charlie to breakfast today... and he had yet to show up. Which wasn't like him one bit. Charlie was always excited to stop by and hang out with his "best buds". He was practically never late. Being late today was unusual... the bears not to sure what to do about him being late. They just... sat there at the table. Food in front of them... watching videos as they were waiting for their guest to arrive. Things... kind of awkward as they waited. Again, they didn't know what to do about him being late.

As the video of Nom-Nom the koala- aka the Cutest Animal on the Internet- finished itself up... Panda at last broke the silence.

" Maybe we should just start eating without him guys. The foods getting cold. "

Of course he'd be first to suggest that. Panda never really was one to tolerate Charlie too well. He was getting better about it of course, but he still had his moments of unthoughtfulness.

" Nah come on PanPan. That wouldn't be right. "

Grizz said, softness in his voice as he spoke to his brother.

" I don't like waiting either, but he's our guest man. You know how excited he's been for this. "

" Oh come on... little brother? "

Looking to the polar bear, as if expecting him to take his side, assuming the younger wouldn't want to reheat the meal he'd worked hard to make... he was a bit disappointed when the polar bear shook his head.

" Ice bear says we wait. "

" Oh come oooon... "

Panda whined, slumping onto the table. He was so hungry... he couldn't stand the waiting. Sure Charlie was their guest but come on. It didn't even seem like he was going to show up.

" Here come on Pan. Just put on another video. "

Grizz said warmly, putting on a bright smile as he reached over to the laptop to put on a new video.

" We can just keep watching for now. If he doesn't show up soon, THEN we can eat. "

" Fine... "

Panda gave in. Mostly as Grizz had changed the video from Nom-Nom to a cute puppy video. Hoping the cute spinning pup could help take his mind off the hunger.

Although. Not even half way through the video... the bears heard knocking at the door. Though, it was surprisingly soft.

" Do you think that was Charlie? "

Panda asked, sounding skeptical himself. Grizz, commenting.

" I dunno... it was so soft... "

" Chloe? "

Ice bear chimed in, in that monotoned voice of his. Maybe it WAS Chloe. It was way too soft to be Charlie.

" Mmm, I'm gonna check it out. "

Grizz confirmed, getting to his feet and heading to the door. Calling out.

" Wait here guys. "

Heading over to the door, peeking through the window on it... he easily saw it wasn't Chloe. It was DEFINITELY Charlie. No one else was that tall. Or furry. Smiling brightly, glad the other could make it, he hurriedly opened the door. Speaking rather loudly out of excitement.

" Hey Charlie! Glad you could make it-... "

His words fell flat as he finally took in the others appearance. He was still smiling his excitable smile but... he seemed... off. His fur was more messy than normal, he smelled sweaty, he seemed shaky... and his eyes held no where NEAR the amount of energy they usually had. In fact they seemed kinda... dull. Nether-the-less... Charlie still greeted in that familiar friendly tone~

" Hey Grizz! Ah, sorry I took so long gettin' here I... I guess I just plum lost track of time~ "

Despite him saying that... his voice sounded... raspy. And it kinda seemed like he was trying to be more upbeat than he was actually feeling. Grizz knew that feeble attempt anywhere. He had two brothers after all...

" Uhhh, no problem man. You doing alright? "

Grizz tried gently. Hoping the tall guy wouldn't clam up.

" You sound a littlllle... "

" Oh, no no! I'm fine~! "

Charlie assured quickly. As if he were trying to believe his own words. Shaky he sounded as he spoke. Soon, letting himself in, past the bear.

" Im just super excited for this breakfast man! Vamonos muchacho~! "

Clearly. Grizz wasn't going to get anywhere with Charlie. Sighing in defeat, he followed after the Sasquatch. Reeeally hoping the morning didn't turn into disaster. Hoping Charlie really was ok...

* * *

 **First chapter done~ please let me know what you guys think. It's been a real long time since I've written, non series stuff. And I'd really love to hear what you all think~**


	2. Closer observation

**Alrighty. I forgot to mention in the previous chapter... the characters maaay be a little Ooc. If that happens I'm sorry. I'm trying hard to get them right~**

 **Anyway I'm done rambling. Please enjoy chapter 2~ ;3**

* * *

Ice bear and Panda looked up as Grizz came into the room with Charlie. And while Ice bear could easily see Charlie was a bit off, Panda couldn't. Or chose not to. It was unclear. But regardless. Charlie smiled his friendly smile and waved to them. InSTEAD of trying to hug them.

" Hey guys. Sorry I'm so late. I just lost track of the time. "

" Mm-hm. Well you're here now I guess... "

Panda said lowly, turning to his food with a hungry expression.

" Just, come sit down, so we can eat already. "

" Oh, uh, sure thing Pan-Man. "

Charlie got out awkwardly. Slowly, sitting down at the empty chair between Panda and Ice bear. Still a mild awkward as his legs were so long. Grizz... trying to shake off the funny feeling he had about Charlie acting off, and just sitting on the other side of Panda.

Ice bear gave Charlie his designated breakfast, along with a small bowl of his favorite snack, cheesie-poofies, before sitting down himself. Breakfast went on quietly. The bears easily noticing how quiet the Sasquatch was, which was also not normal. While Grizz did his OWN observing: Charlie was sniffly. Eyes tired looking. Fur messy. And now... he wasn't even eating. Just... picking at his food. This struck Grizz as worrisome as Charlie was quite the hearty water. Not eating now wasn't a good sign.

At last... it seemed as though Panda picked up on it too.

" Charlie what is it? Why aren't you eating? Is it bad or something? "

" Ice bears breakfast not bad. "

The polar bear snipped, shooting Panda a slight glare. While Charlie looked worried to the sudden change in the mood. Grinning his bright Charlie grin, scooping up a heaping spoonful of his meal. Oatmeal. With little blueberries in it.

" No no! It's not bad amigos! See~?! "

Trying to prove his point he shoved the spoon into his mouth. Making exaggerated hums of delight as he did. Though... as he swallowed... the bears could hear a worrisome growl from the others stomach. Charlie even shutting his eyes tightly, teeth gritted as a hand rested on his, no doubt, upset stomach.

" Uh... you sure you're ok Charlie? "

Grizz asked softly. Charlie, jolting to it as his eyes went wide. Forcing that bright grin back on as he hurried.

" Yep~! Absolutely, positively~! "

Soon forcing down another spoonful he did, gaining the same response as last time. Just this time... his stomach seemed MUCH more unhappy. Grizz... truly worried at this point. Charlie hadn't acted like this before. Painful it... seemed like he was in pain.

" Uh... Charlie. I don't think you should keep eating dude. "

" U-uh, b-but I... "

Charlie tried, mildly taken as Ice bear came over and scooped up his bowls.

" Ice bear doesn't want Charlie to get sick. "

Charlie whined slightly, looking very upset. Like... he felt like he'd ruined the special breakfast. Or that he was being a nuisance. Looking down a bit, Charlie spoke softly.

" Well... alright if you're guys... "

" Sorry Charlie. It's not good to eat if it's upsetting your stomach. "

Grizz said gently, trying to comfort the other in some way. He knew Charlie hated ruining nice moments...

" Here. Why don't we go watch tv? Maybe if you rest a bit it'll help soothe your stomach. "

" Ice bear can get ginger ale. "

Ice bear jumped in gently, holding said can of ginger ale out to the Sasquatch. Charlie... taken back before accepting it.

" Uhh... thanks guys. "

" No problem. Here, come on. "

As Grizz led the other to the living room... Panda asked hurriedly.

" W-wait! What about breakfast? "

" Take breakfast with you. "

Ice bear instructed, starting to clean the table. Panda, starting to grumble as he grabbed his plate and went into the living room with them.

* * *

The friends watched tv for a while. Grizz... only pretending to watch though. He was keeping an eye on Charlie. It... seemed like the other was struggling to stay awake. Eyes closing and almost staying closed multiple times. But... he seemed to be refusing to sleep. It was hard to watch... more so. The ginger ale didn't seem to be helping... he seemed to get more uncomfortable the more he tried to drink. Grizz really was getting worried about the other...

Finally. Charlie sighed. Slowly standing up, saying softly.

" ah... thanks for the nice morning guys. But, I think I'd best be going now. "

" W-wait, Charlie, I don't think- "

Grizz tried. Knowing easily what was really going on. Only, for Panda to cut him off.

" No let him go Grizz. He clearly wasn't in the mood to come over anyway. "

Ouch. Grizz wanted to get after the other. Disappointed with his lack of sympathy. Only... for Charlie to look down. Saddened and... hand resting on his stomach. Grizz hearing the grumbles.

" Oh... ok Pan-man. Sorry to ruin your morning guys... "

" Charlie, I really don't think it's a good idea. "

Despite saying this... Charlie didn't seem to be listening. In fact... Grizz swore. The Sasquatch went pale, suddenly bolting out the door. Grizz... growing more and more concerned. Turning around and mildly glaring at Panda. Disappointed in the fact he was so uncaring towards Charlie.

" Panda... I really do think that was too harsh on him. "

" What? He wanted to leave. I'm not exactly gonna stop him. "

" Grr... I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go after him. I can just tell somethings wrong. "

Without another word, Grizz left the cave. Hurrying after Charlie, remembering where Charlie said his "new pad" was. Just head north...

* * *

 **Yay second chapter~ I'm making good progress~**

 **P.S. thank you to both kadziax3 for the follow, and the guest reviewer for the review. Makes me happy you guys are enjoying the story so far~ X3**


	3. A solution

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I was on a trip and it was a long one. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

Grizz kinda felt lost right now. Charlie had only told him to head north from the cave in the past. That wasn't too specific. Not helpful as he was now looking for his place. He hadn't been this far in the woods before... it was even getting a bit swampy. No wonder Panda was so muddy back then. Back with the whole painting fiasco.

Suddenly he felt his foot slip, causing him to tumble down the small ledge. Falling face first into a fresh patch of mud. Getting up he tried his best to just shake it off. Especially when he saw some signs in front of him. "Wrong way" "keep out" "do not enter" "no one lives here"... yeah. That had Charlie written all over it. Not to mention, he could HEAR the Sasquatch. More specifically... he could hear the most horrible retching noises he'd EVER heard.

Yep. Grizz had been right. This sound told him everything... Charlie was not just, "off". He was sick. Very sick it sounded. And there was no WAY Grizz was going to let him stay out here like this.

Creeping up a bit closer, trying to stay clear of the snakes... he made it into the car. And he could easily see Charlie leaning out the other side of the car vomiting. No wonder he made such a bee-line for the door. Forcing himself to eat like that. No wonder he was so sick now.

Gently. Trying not to scare him... he placed a gentle hand on his back. Soothingly rubbing it as the other flinched to the contact. No doubt Charlie recognized his paw, wasn't a human hand~

" O-oh... *urk* h-hey Grizz. Didn't hear ya *gulp*... c-come in... "

Still trying to be friendly and sweet... Grizz personally found it admirable. Smiling softly in trying to assure it was ok.

" Hey man. Sorry to pop up behind you like that. We were worried about you, so I came to see if you were alright. Which... I'm glad I did to be honest. "

Done pretending it seemed... Charlie slipped back into the car, leaning back on the seat. Gently trying to wipe his mouth.

" Uh... yeah... to be honest I've been feeling under the weather lately... that's kinda why I was so late. I WAY over slept. "

" Its cool man. You should've just told us you were sick. We would've understood. "

" W-well I... I didn't wanna bail on you bears... "

" I know man. But it's not good to push yourself either. This here... "

Gently feeling the others forehead, internally wincing at it's abnormally hot feel, he continues.

" This fever here... pushing through it is no good. Don't you remember when you broke your foot? "

Jumping mildly, looking absolutely TERRIFIED now, Charlie whined.

" D-d-don't tell me you wanna take me to the hospital again! "

Grizz. Quickly waved his paws in defense.

" No no man! Nothing like that! Just... remember how you still tried to walk on it? This is kinda like that. You tried to power through when you really couldn't. Now... as your friend Charlie... I do think you need to be looked after. But. I'm still not talking about a hospital. "

Charlie looked confused to this, tilting his head a bit to it. Not knowing what the grizzly meant. Grizz, just smiling brighter to it.

" I think you need to come stay with us until you're feeling better~ "

Face at last lighting up. A true, happy Charlie smile~

" R-really? You sure? Would-would your brothers be ok with that? "

" Ah. I'm sure they won't mind Charlie. You're not feeling! You need rest. And, proper warmth and soup and- "

Upon noticing the others uneasy expression, pale looks at the mention of food... Grizz quickly pumped the breaks.

" Well never mind. My point is you need sone proper help. Now, come on. Let's get going. Before it rains. "

Scooting himself out of the car, he gently helped Charlie out of the car. Making sure the Sasquatch leaned on him a bit to keep from falling. Leading him through the forest and over to the cave. Feeling water droplets on the way.

* * *

At last they made it home. By this time... Charlie was hardly able to stand, and the rain was pouring down. The pair were soaking wet... but. They were home now. Grizz almost immediately having Charlie sit down, handing him some warm towels to help him dry off. Making sure he had tissues too as the rain was cold, not helping the others runny nose. Poor guy looked like he was freezing...

" Alright Charlie. You dry off while I go find you some blankets. "

" A-alright. Thanks Grizz. "

Charlie thanked gently, a small stutter in his voice. No doubt due to the cold. As he began to dry off the grizzly went over to the kitchen. Figuring he should let his brothers know Charlie was here.

Upon getting there... he found Panda texting away on his phone as Ice bear was doing the dishes. The standard stuff.

" Hey guys. I'm just letting you know... Charlie. He is very sick. And... I've brought him here to rest up. "

To this... Panda looked a biiiit on the annoyed side.

" Aw what, really? "

" Uh, yeah. Really. "

Grizz snipped gently, glaring before turning to Ice bear. The other, just shrugging to this.

" Ice bear will get ice pack. "

" Mm. Good idea little bro~! "

Grizz praised gently warm, soon hurrying off to the bedroom.

" Ill go get him a blanket and pillow~! "

As they left... Panda got himself up, peeking around the corner to see Charlie... laying down on the couch now. Curled up as his brothers covered him up, placing a pillow on his head. Panda... noooot really liking this. Having this feeling that Charlie was going to cause some kind of trouble. And he was ready for it.

* * *

 **Yay it's out! Please tell me what you guys think~! Oh! And thank you Stevenswaifu and GalacticSodaArtz for the favorites, and Maric and the Guest for the review~! It's all very appreciated~! =D**


	4. A rocky morning

**Aww. I'm having a lot of fun with this story. Charlie needs some love~**

 **Heh. Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

 _A bit of time passed on by since dinner. Panda... unable to sleep right now. It felt hot in his room, and he could still hear the thundering rain from outside. It was definitely enough to keep him awake. He wouldn't fall asleep any time soon at the least._

 _Rolling over he made a blind grab from his phone... only to hit nothing but table. Turning his head now, eyes a bit blurry... he could easily see his phone wasn't even on the end table. If it wasn't there, then where was it...?_

 _That's when it hit him: the living room table. He'd left it in the living room._

 _Sighing, knowing he needed it, he crawled out of bed. Trying to be quiet as he headed for the living room. He certainly didn't want to wake Charlie... joyful of his staying here or not, the fact remained that Charlie WAS sick. And as such, being woken up would only make him feel worse. Panda at least didn't want to do that..._

 _Creeping into the living room... his eyes landed on the sleeping Sasquatch, mildly taken by how peaceful he seemed. Despite curled up rather tightly he smiled in his sleep. Shivering despite the blanket, nuzzling the pillow close to him. Panda hadn't ever seen him sleep like this before. Peaceful, yet still in discomfort. He'd seen him sleep peacefully yes but not like this. This was something different to see._

 _Shaking his head he made a quiet bee-line for his phone. Snagging it and scurrying on back to his room. Texting and surfing the web throughout the night..._

* * *

Morning came at last. And Grizz and Ice bear made it a top priority to check on Charlie first thing. Ice bear placing a paw on the sleeping ones forehead to check his temperature. Pulling it away with a start due to the hot feels. Looking to his brother with a small shake of the head. Grizz, frowning and crossing his arms.

" Darn... well. Let's get him something to eat. I'm sure he must be starving by now. "

" Ice bear will make soup. "

The polar bear said firmly. Heading into the kitchen to do just that. Grizz turning back to his sleeping companion just as he was waking up. His eyes... so tired looking.

" O-oh. Morning Grizz... "

" Hey Charlie. How are you feeling? "

Charlie looked down briefly before, looking up to Grizz.

" I'm ah... still not doing so hot to be honest... "

The bear frowned a bit, gently helping sit Charlie up. A bit concerned as the other seemed incredibly dizzy upon sitting up. This... this was clearly a sickness that wouldn't just "blow over". No. This one would be here for a while.

" Here. I'll get you some water Charlie. That might help a little. Then, if you feel up to it... little bro is making you some soup. How does that sound? "

Looking down, as if contemplating, Charlie looked back up again. Hand gently on his stomach.

" I, I think I can eat. It's worth a shot right? "

" Heh. Right. Ok, so just, hang tight for a moment k? We'll be right back~ "

Charlie nodded, watching as the grizzly went to the kitchen. Looking over himself before moving his legs out, stretching them and resting them on the table. Needing to do so. His legs were so stiff from being curled up all night long. He was sure they'd understand. He means... his feet weren't dirty or anything so it should be ok.

At last the two bears came back into the room. Grizz, handing him the class of water first. Which Charlie was thankful for. Gently sipping it, trying not to chug it all. Lord knew he was thirsty enough to do so...

As the big foot was just starting to eat his soup... Panda came into the living room. Tired looking but awake. The pandas eyes landed on Charlie, frowning a bit as the other tried desperately to eat. It didn't seem to be working well. While Charlie got to eat some... it seemed to be upsetting his stomach the more he ate. Ice bear, finally intervening.

" Don't make yourself sick. "

The polar bear snipped softly. Charlie. Blushing and looking down. Grizz, gently setting a pillow under his feet. Panda at last speaking up.

" You don't have to baby him you guys. "

" Panda! "

Grizz snapped, glaring at his brother a bit for that. Panda, pulling back out of shock. The brown bear slowly calming down, smiling over to Charlie.

" Well Charlie. How does a movie sound, hm? Watch a little tv~? "

Panda groaned to this, crossing his arms and glaring to the far wall. Unable to believe this...

" Ah... that... that sounds... nice... "

Grizz grinned to the answer, hurriedly having his brothers come over to sit with him. Panda, having to sit on the arm of the couch since Charlie was in his usual spot. NOT liking it a bit.

As the boys watched on... the bears failed to notice Charlie seemingly start turning a new shade of green. The poor thing placed a hand over his stomach, which now churned in horrible discomfort, trying in all to hang on until the end of the show. Worried the bears would follow him out a panic and miss the show themselves.

A few minutes went on by. Ten at best. And the hand that once rested on his aching tummy... flew to his mouth as he ducked down to the side a bit. Not noticing as some managed to escape his lips and over onto Panda. Trying desperately to keep the remainder of his breakfast from spilling across the carpet, Charlie made a frantic dash for the bathroom. Hoping the bears wouldn't follow him.

And while two didn't... Grizz did. Too concerned for their ill friend, hurrying to help him while Panda frantically tried to wipe the sick from his fur.

" Ugh! Uh eww! "

Panda whined, thankful as Ice bear handed him some more napkins. Throwing them away once positive he'd gotten it all out.

" Uhh that was disgusting... hope he doesn't keep doing that... "

" Ice bear sure it was accident. "

Ice bear said coolly. Panda... just retaliating.

" Regardless, its gross. And I still don't want it to keep happening. Ugh, man I hope Charlie gets better soon... "

* * *

 **I hadn't mentioned before, but, if anyone was hoping I'd post every day well... I'm sorry. But that won't happen. I've got a lot to do over here. I'll try my best... but sometimes it can't be helped.**

 **I can at least promise it won't take me a week to update.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter~**


	5. Heart break

**Next chapter coming on out. Heheh. Buuuut be ready. It may be a bit sadder. Maybe a bit of a sadder chapter though so, be ready.**

 **Also. Thank you to the guest reviewer for your reviews. It means a lot to me~ X3**

* * *

Night rolled around once more. Only this time... it was the furthest thing from peaceful. The rain grew heavier with the night. Charlie couldn't sleep from the horrid thunder, feeling as though his head was pounding! Panda trying to ignore it and sleep... only to pull out his phone and try surfing the web to sleep again. The only people to sleep were Grizz and Ice bear, since Grizz could sleep through anything, and Ice bear couldn't hear it over the purr from the fridge motor.

A rough night was putting this night in the nicest possible way.

Panda eventually wound up texting Chloe, as his human friend also couldn't sleep from the thunder. It was harmless enough. They would send each other funny emojis and share silly simple stories. It was going pretty well. Until Panda soon heard... a similar retching sound, coming from the bathroom. Glaring and rolling his eyes, hoping Charlie at LEAST made it to the bathroom in time. He didn't want to clean any sick from the carpet. Getting so lost in this thought... he let ooooone little comment slip by. As if his brain were on autopilot.

 _' If it weren't for Charlie making so much noise, tonight would be a lot more peaceful. '_

Looking from the door to his phone again, he realized what he wrote. Eyes bulging wide he tried to delete it... only too late. Chloe saw it, and was starting to reply.

 _' Charlie? Who's that? '_

 _' Oooh what do I do?! '_ Panda thought in soft horror. He couldn't tell her who Charlie REALLY was. Charlie was terrified of people! Wether or not he understood Chloe was a good, trusted friend... he would never forgive him! Trying to think of something- and quick so Chloe didn't get suspicious... he typed hurriedly.

 _' Oh, just some tall weirdo we let crash at our place to ride out the storm no big deal. '_

He wasn't technically being mean by saying this right? Charlie WAS tall. And he WAS kinda weird. Hopefully Chloe would be satisfied with that answer...

His phone buzzed, indicating another message from the human girl.

 _' Tall weirdo? Is he a friend or...? '_

Great. Details. He couldn't be 100% honest with her. He had to do whatever he could to keep Charlie a secret. Plus... he wasn't lying when he said...

 _' Nah man. He's better friends with Grizz. TBH I kinda have a hard time staying on common grounds with him. He's always so up in my business it's weird. '_

Was he saying too much? Was he going to far? He meant what he was saying. Charlie WAS closer to Grizz... and he DID kinda get too "in his face". And it, WAS hard to stay on common grounds with him...

Another buzz.

 _' Panda, do you even like him? '_

That question hit him kinda hard. The way he was describing Charlie, DID kinda make it seem like he didn't like him. He meant... Charlie wasn't a bad guy or anything, he was just kind of a... nuisance. Never got the hint. It wasn't like he HATED him though. No no not even. He just... ahhh. He couldn't put it into words. Charlie felt more to him like an-... acquaintance.

Was that the right word? Charlie had done a lot for him. Posing for his painting. Sharing his private lake with him and his brothers. Went through the city to get him to Chicken and Waffles-... acquaintance. Really, was this the right word to describe Charlie? It was making him feel horrible to keep calling him that, but... what other word could he use to-?

*Bzzz*

The phone buzz pulled him from his thoughts. Looking down to find Chloe texted him a question mark. No doubt... waiting for his answer. What would he tell her that wouldn't sound horrible? Taking a breath... he answered truthfully.

 _' TBH, I'm not sure. He has his good moments, but the rest of the time, he's just a pain. Heck if it weren't for Grizz Idk if I'd even tolerate him. I'm kinda wishing Grizz hadn't invited him to stay here in the first place. '_

Rereading what he'd just sent... he sighed, feeling just awful about what he'd sent. Turning his phone screen off as he contemplated deleting what he'd written. When suddenly... there was a knock at his door. Charlie, poking his head in shyly.

" Uh, h-hey Pan-Pan. I uh, the toilet won't... you know. Work... "

Panda sighed a bit exaggeratedly. It was as if Charlie knew he was talking about him or something!

" Uhhh. Fine... "

Getting up, Panda headed over to the bathroom. Charlie, about to follow suit when he heard a buzzing sound from the bed, seeing light starting to illuminate the dark room. Turning out of curiosity, he found it was Pandas phone.

Uncertain, the Sasquatch came over to the device, gently picking it up. Reading the words on the screen.

 _' Wow. It kinda sounds like you HATE Charlie Panda. '_

 _' Wh-wha-HATES me?! '_ Charlie mentally gasped. Shaken to the core by this! Curiously... turning on the phone. Rereading their conversation. Panda... saying such things about him... to a human no less... eyes, tearing up greatly to it and dropping the phone in shock. Backing up... and into Panda. The bear, oblivious, saying lowly grumpy.

" Alright it's fixed. Now go to bed... "

Charlie... trying sooo hard not to cry... cleared his throat. Saying as confidently as he could get his voice.

" O-of course Panda... th-thank you, for your help... "

Soon. Hurrying over to the living room. Away from the tired Panda. The bear in question... sitting down and reading Chloe's text. Biting his lip a bit to it. Answering back.

 _' No Chloe, it's not like that. He's just... a trouble maker is all. But he's a good guy. '_

* * *

 _Meanwhile... Charlie found he couldn't handle this. Feeling... like his heart had broken. Panda... hated him. And... what if his brothers hated him too?! He... he tried to be a good friend. He really did._

 _Maybe... maybe he should just go. After all... no one really wanted him here... perhaps... it was for the best..._

* * *

 **Awww. Poor Charlie... leaving in the rain. So hurt...**

 **Anyway. Hope the chapter was ok.**


	6. All alone again

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and follows. It means a lot to me~ X3**

* * *

Morning rolled around at last. The rain not letting up in the slightest. The bears all getting up and out of bed at about the same time. Panda mildly amazed when he found he'd actually slept ok. Considering how hard it had been to fall asleep.

Grizz and Panda headed over into the kitchen, watching as their little brother started up on making breakfast. He was like a machine he was. So organized and dedicated. And precise for sure! Such a good cook he really was.

Soon their food was placed in front of them. Grizz, eagerly chowing down as Ice bear asked.

" Where is Charlie? Ice bear made him soup. "

Looking around the kitchen... they figured the Sasquatch in question was still sound asleep. Grizz, just smiling gently and standing up.

" Here. I'll go get him guys. Hang tight. "

Entering the living room... he found Charlie seemingly curled up on the couch again. Blanket completely covering him. The bear smiling to the cute sight, almost not wanting to wake him up. But. The other needed to eat, if only it was just a little. Coming over to the side of the couch, gently shaking the sheet, Grizz spoke gently as he went to remove the blanket.

" Hey Charlie. Sorry about the wake up call man, but it's time for break- "

Pulling off the blanket... the bear was SHOCKED to find only pillows under the blanket! No Charlie in sight what so ever! Mildly panicked Grizz called out to his brothers.

" Guys he isn't in here! "

Hurrying into the living room themselves, Panda cried out.

" What do you MEAN he's not here?! "

" I mean, he's NOT HERE Pan! "

Grizz got out hysterically. And, in no time at all, the bears were turning the cave upside down trying to find him. Flipping furniture, checking under the beds, in the closets- heck. Even checking in small drawers out of pure desperation. No where... Charlie was no where to be found. He wasn't in the cave...

Regrouping, the bears started to converse worriedly. Grizz, hurrying first.

" Where would he go?! We said he could stay here till he was better... plus, it's pouring out! He's gonna get worse! "

" Why would he just leave like that?! "

" Ice bear overwhelmed with concern... "

Soon. The bears could hear a buzzing sound coming from the table. Grizz, first to react, going over and grabbing the phone. Looking over things, the last opened app... a chat. With Chloe. Reading it over, seeing exactly what Panda was saying about Charlie... starting to connect the dots. Eyes... narrowing into a glare. Looking up to a startled Panda.

" Noooow I get it. Panda... he must've seen your texts! "

" Wh-what?! "

Panda cried out, not wanting to believe it!

" Yes! Think Panda. Did he come into your room last night?! "

Panda looked down, thinking as hard as he could. Remembering... Charlie coming into his room now. Having problems with the toilet... Panda, feeling his eyes grow wide to this. Feeling a little cold to the thought.

" Oh boy... "

" Oh boy is right Panda! His best bud was talking like he didn't even care about him! You know how sensitive he is man! How could you say that stuff?! "

" W-wha- I didn't think he'd be able to READ any of it! "

" Doesn't make it right. "

Ice bear chimed in, glaring and crossing his arms with a grunt. Grizz... finally taking a breath and calming down a bit. Saying firmly.

" Alright. We can't just stand here. Grab your coats guys. We need to go find him, before he gets any worse. We better split up too to cover more ground. "

The bears nodded, hurrying off to get their coats. Panda... feeling his heart ache with every step.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... as the winds blew harsher and the rain thundered down... Charlie kept moving. The rain washing away any tears that managed to fall. Shivering and rubbing his arms free of cold with each step. The further he got from the cave... the better._

 _He couldn't very well go home right now. The bears knew where he lived. That would be the very first place they'd look, and he knew it. Guess he'd have to find a new home..._

 _Looking up... he found the lake he'd shared with the bears when their lake had become too crowded. He'd completely forgotten about that... all the fun they had in the sand and water... the good food. Scaring the humans away from his lake it... all felt like it was just yesterday that it all happened. Good times..._

 _These good times... bringing a fresh wave of tears to his eyes. Sniffing he tried to wipe them away: he couldn't be thinking this stuff. No no... the good times were over. The bears didn't like him... didn't want him around. He was just good for a laugh and an occasional good time. That was it. He couldn't be feeling sentimental over them. It would slow him down._

 _As he began going around the lake, his mind thought of... thoughts he hasn't had until before he met the bears. The feeling of unwavering loneliness... never having anyone at his side. Not even the snake family... was that life back at his door? Was he... going to be completely alone again?_

 _He... he didn't want that. He'd rather die than be alone again..._

 _No. No he couldn't be thinking like that. He did it before he could do it now. His life... wasn't all bad. Sure he was sick, soaked, cold and miserable... but he could do this. He just needed to keep moving. The further away he was from those bears the better._

 _No slowing down now..._

* * *

 **I figured... I should do a look into Charlie's mind. I mean... he's all alone again. And it can't be easy. Not for him or anyone. I thought it would need addressing.**

 **Anyway. Tell me your thoughts please~**


	7. Unwavering guilt

**Thought I'd get a head start on this chapter. Even if it's just a small one.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Time passed by. Night had fallen. None of the bears could find Charlie. They didn't know why it was so hard to find him... Charlie was so tall. And easy to find really. How was he hiding so well now...?

They were starting to worry... and fear the worst even. What if he'd passed out somewhere? What is he was lost? What if he'd fallen and gotten hurt? What if a human saw him and he was too tired to run?! All these terrifying thoughts raced through their minds. It was hard but they were all very much possibilities. And those were the ones they dreaded the most...

Panda himself... might have been the most worried. And guilty. He felt very, very responsible for all this. He was the one who told Chloe about Charlie. He was the one who made him look bad. He was the one who made it seem like they didn't like him. And HE... was the one who made him run away.

He wanted to blame Charlie for all this- he was cold, wet, and miserable. Ooooh did he want to put the blame onto somebody and anybody else. But... he knew he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he knew he couldn't. He was the only one to blame here. Him and him alone. He caused this. He was the one who hurt Charlie like this.

And he needed to be the one to make this right.

Slowing down, right near the private lake Charlie had taken them to... he felt his heart start to hurt. Remembering how Charlie showed them this secret place... all because their original lake was over run with others. Charlie... was always so sweet to him and his brothers. And here HE was... stabbing him in the back. How could he call himself Charlie's friend after this...? Charlie looked out for him and liked his art. He was a real friend... and Panda let him down...

Soon, snapping outta thought... he found something on the ground. Leaning closer, he found it was... a foot print. A HUGE foot print. Charlie's! He must be near by! There were more up ahead too!

Hurrying now. Desperate, he ran around the lake and through the woods. Being careful to follow the prints closely. Hoping Charlie was near by... who knew how the other was doing right now... in his condition...

Turning a corner... he felt himself trip on something. Crying out a bit as he fell hard and into the mud. Trying desperately to wipe it off of him, if even just a bit. What had he tripped on...? Getting up he looked around... letting out a soft scream to what he saw.

There... laying flat and unconscious on the ground, covered in mud... was Charlie!

The poor guy was out cold. Dirty. Pale. Soaked and shivering. A small, disgusting looking puddle of sick in front of him, indicating his worsening condition. Panda... he felt like he could cry to this sight. Charlie... looked so sick. So miserable it... it hurt. It physically hurt his heart to see...

Gently. Trying not to harm him... Panda lifted him up a bit. Placing one of Charlie's arms over his shoulder, and placing his own paw on Charlie's side. Trying so hard to be careful with him. Like he was carrying some wounded animal. Which... he may as well be doing... soon. Carrying him throughout the forest. Heading back for the cave. Wishing... wishing none of this had ever happened...

* * *

At long last he made it back to the cave. A mild surprised he was the first one back, considering he'd dragged Charlie all the way here. Though then again... his brothers probably didn't wanna come back without the Sasquatch.

Carefully the panda brought Charlie into the bathroom, turning on the shower head. Making sure it was giving a gentle heat before gently placing Charlie in the tub. Carefully washing the mud from his tangled fur. Trying his best not to hurt or disturb him. Not after all he'd gone through. He just needed to clean the other up. Warm him up too. After all that freezing rain...

At last, once he dubbed the other clean, he turned off the tap. Gently drying the Sasquatch up before carrying him over to... his room. His room and his bed. Certain it was warmer in there than out on the couch. Besides, Charlie deserved an actual bed after all he'd just been through...

Covering the other up, he soon noticed a problem: Charlie's feet stuck out over the bed. Soon remembering they had that problem when Charlie came to stay with them when they first met. Sighing gently... he pulled over his computer chair, gently placing Charlie's feet on them and covering them up with a second blanket. Relieved, and hoping the other was at least warming up some. He felt almost hypothermic...

At last the panda sat himself down at the bed side. Just kinda... watching the sleeping big foot. He... didn't look so peaceful. He... looked so miserable. Shivering... eyes shut tight and teeth clenched... heck he's begun to break into a cold sweat. And the more Panda observed it... the worse he felt. Tears, starting to fall... unable to help but say quietly.

" ... Charlie. I'm... I'm so, so so sorry. I... I didn't mean to do this to you. I didn't mean what I said I... I can't express just how sorry I am... "

He did this... he did this to Charlie...

* * *

 **A bit shorter... but Oof. The feels right?**

 **Will Charlie even be ok? Keep reading to find out~ ;3**


	8. Getting things out

**Ummm... I have nothing interesting to say. But that's to the guests for their continuous reviews~!**

* * *

Night passed. Day too even. It was the evening of the next day. And still... Charlie had YET to open his eyes. He didn't even seem to be doing better he... was still burning up, yet shivering cold at the same time. They couldn't get his fever to break... they were trying everything they could to help him but... there was only so much they could do while he was unconscious...

Panda was just thankful Grizz and Ice bear came home when they did- because he had no idea what he was doing. All he'd accomplished was getting the other comfortable. Ice bear was the one keeping him stable. Grizz helping get the stuff to do so. Panda just... wasn't doing as much... he tried but... he was kind of afraid he'd wind up HURTING Charlie more than helping...

Currently. They were waiting at his bedside in high hopes he might wake up soon. They were beginning to miss his voice. Worried if he DIDN'T wake up. They wanted to take him to a hospital but... the humans issue and all. It would do much more harm than good... all they could really do now was wait. Which again, was easier said than done...

" ... Grizz, do you think he's gonna wake up...? "

Panda asked softly. Sniffling, worried he was. Grizz, trying so hard to stay positive... tried to assure.

" Of course Pan-Pan. I'm sure he'll wake up. It's Charlie after all. "

" Still... I thought he'd be up by now... or at least doing a little better... "

" I know it's hard Pan. But for now, we just gotta have faith that he'll make it through. We can't focus on the negative... "

Panda smiled a bit, feeling a little better. Choosing to believe in his brothers words. Surely he was right after all. Charlie... would be fine. Charlie was always fine... right?

At last... soft movement could be seen from the bed. The bears lighting up in relief as Charlie... was moving! Slowly even opening up his eyes. However hazy they were. They were open nonetheless. It was a huge relief to see...~

" ... h... hey man. "

Grizz tried greeting warmly. Smiling bright as the sun, just for Charlie~

" How are you feeling? Doing ok? "

Charlie didn't seem to really acknowledge the question. Tired eyes blinking a bit, clouded over. The bears swearing, he grew paler. Soon even covering his mouth up! Grizz, gently hurrying out.

" H-hang on man. "

Reaching over, Grizz grabbed the bucket he'd kept at the side of the bed. Panda and Ice bear sitting the Sasquatch up a bit as Grizz held the bucket steady. The room falling into an awkward silence as Charlie hurled up whatever was possibly left in his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything in a few days now... any attempt made never settled... Gently. Panda and Ice bear began to rub his back. Trying to comfort him if even just slightly. Heaven knew he needed it...

At last. Charlie seemed to settle down. The bears sighing in relief to it, as they gently leaned him back against the bed frame. Grizz, hurrying off to dispose of the bucket and its contents. Ice bear gently fanning the big foot with a folded up paper, as he'd begun to sweat again. Burning up he was! Wishing he could do more for him...

" Here. Try to drink a bit Charlie. "

Panda instructed gently, holding up a glass of water to Charlie.

" It'll help get that taste outta your mouth. "

The Sasquatch said nothing. Simply taking the glass from the bears hold and taking a small sip. Grizz at last coming back into the room, smiling at the sight before him~ at least glad the other was being looked after so well~

Slowly Charlie handed Panda back the glass. Looking down now, still not saying a word. No one used to Charlie being this quiet. It was really unnerving... what was to be said? How could they cheer him up? Charlie was usually so easy to talk to, but now it... felt like an unending silence. Couldn't be changed. Ended...

" ... Guys why... "

Charlie at last started gently. Looking... so shy and unsure. Sad...

" ... why did you come to get me...? "

" Charlie you're very sick. You can't go out there in this weather. "

Grizz informed gently. Trying to be careful with his words. Charlie... just sighing to this. Like a kid not listening to their parent.

" ... you... you don't have to pretend, ok? "

Charlie gently snipped.

" I know you all don't like me. You don't have to pretend to care. I can just go and get outta your way... "

" Charlie... "

Grizz tried, stopping himself as he found Charlie starting to get teary. Charlie... was starting to cry again...

" You... don't have to pretend to like me... I know I can be annoying... "

" Charlie we're not pretending! "

Panda cried out. Looking quite frustrated now. Tearing up himself now.

" Look, I'm sorry about my texts! I didn't mean what I said! I mean, yes, you CAN be overbearing at moments... but you're one of the best friends we've ever had! You look out for us, you're always trying to help us, you're always trying to help me and make me feel important, and you share what little you have with us! Charlie you're probably our BEST friend! "

To this here, this single line... the Sasquatch seemed to light up at last. Eyes wide as he slowly turned to Panda, as if hesitantly listening now.

" You... really mean that Panda...? "

" Yes... "

Panda said much more gently. Giving a warm smile as he patted the others shoulder.

" I really mean it. You're definitely our... Best Bud...~ "

This... this here really seemed to strike Charlie. The poor thing... growing teary once more before bursting into tears. Almost instinctively clinging to Panda, to which the bear froze for a second... before doing the same. Breaking down and hugging right back.

Grizz and Ice bear... only able to watch and smile to the sweet scene before them~

* * *

 **Phew. Finally got this one done. I don't know why but I struggled with this chapter. Was it worth the wait even? ^_^"**

 **Anyway. Hope you all liked it at least~**


	9. Gentle farewells

**Ok everyone. Last chapter~ probably a shorter one too. thank you all so much for your support and reviews. It means a lot to me~**

 **And, to Scott Guest and BookWormOfBibliophile ... I'm so glad to hear that! I think you should write one. I'd love to read it~! ;D**

 **Btw, sorry this took so long to come out. I've um... yeah I've been having a hard time...**

* * *

A day or two went by. Nothing super eventful going on. Charlie slept for the most part, but he was able to steadily start eating again. And when he was awake he'd watch tv with them, which was nice and fun~ the bears were really just enjoying his company. Thankful they found him when they had, and gotten him good, proper help.

It really was a SUCH relief when they caught him sneaking some Cheesie Poofies~

Morning came at last. The morning they knew Charlie was well enough to go out to his "home". And amazingly... while they were usually in a huge hurry for him to go and get out of their cave, today... they were sad to see him go.

" You sure you don't wanna stay a bit longer man? "

Grizz asked warmly, giving a bright smile.

" You know. Make sure you're completely better? We wouldn't mind it~ "

" Yeeeah. Thanks Grizz, but I've been here too long already. "

Charlie answered gently.

" I do appreciate it, but I really am feeling better. I-I think it's time for me to skiddadle~ "

" Well, if you're sure man. We'll keep the door open for you though in case you don't feel well again. "

" I do appreciate that. Thanks you guys~ "

" Ice bear demands you take it easy. "

Ice bear demanded gently, giving a tiny smile. Gaining laughter out of the others~

" Heh. Can do amigo~ "

Straightening out a bit, Charlie gave the bears a wave, soon heading out and off to his own little home. Panda just... watching him for a few moments as his brothers went back inside the cave. Before... suddenly running after him. Calling out his name. Locking him in a TIGHT hug as the Sasquatch turned to the sound.

Charlie just... standing their stunned for a moment, blushing juuuust slightly before... smiling. Lowering down a little bit to hug the panda better.

" You take care Charlie...~ "

Panda said warmly, mildly muffled up due to having his face against the other. Charlie... just smiling to this.

" Aww you too Pan-Man. See you later~ "

* * *

 **Suuuuper short sorry guys. I didn't have any ideas left, but I also couldn't end things the way I had in the last chapter. Hope this ending wasn't total garbage. ^_^"**


End file.
